Talk:Bosses/@comment-34035600-20200125040846
Bosses There are 5 bosses in game so far, with many more to arrive. The bosses that exist so far are the Goblin King, the Yin Yang Twins, Shedletsky, Ignis Meam, and Glacies Anima, which all have different fighting styles, making them formidable opponents. Goblin King Considered to be one of the easiest bosses, this boss has a tankier fight style, using his large weight to great violent tremors in the ground, with large AoE (area of effect) size. With the most health out of the bosses, this boss takes longer than usual, but with a good strategy, you can take down this boss easily. His attacks are predictable, and almost all of them have the red circle, indicating that an attack is incoming. At around 1/3 health left, the Goblin King jumps up into the air and creates a spiraling pattern, which does additional damage, as well as the main AoE stomp. All his smashing attacks have this effect, except for the counter. The counter, relies on the damage taken by him. He still takes damage, but when he finishes up the stomp, he releases the damage to the players. You cannot jump to dodge this move. Yin and Yang Twins A more difficult boss, due to the fact that it is actually comprised of two (2) bosses makes fights against these two tricky. Dinesh, one of the twins, has attacks that cover the whole map, and is an attacker from afar. However Colden, the other twin, has a violent close range style, with dashes and grabs, as well as ground smashes, can dish out heavy damage in seconds. These two twins have a unique second form, in which if one of the twins die before the other, the twin that is left unleases its Enraged Form. The effects of their forms can range from new attacks, to buffed attacks, to triple the attack's effects. Shedletsky Shedletsky is a boss that represents one of Roblox's founding fathers. This small boss, however, can deal great amounts of damage with his speed and large damage output. Easy to swarm, this boss can dash his way out of the crowd. At around 75% health, he undergoes his second form, allowing him to drop venomshanks from the air, creating a pulsing AoE effect that inflicts the player with a poison that deals 15 damage per pulse. He also can make lava clouds drop from the air, which deal 10 damage per hit, but do not inflict any type of burn damage. Ignis Meam Ignis Meam, also known to players as "Blazecaller" is a magma beast, able to spawn columns of lava right under your feet. Able to also spawn Flamelings, which are his minions, he is a boss that requires a lot of dodging. One of his main highlights is the fact that he takes only 10% of damage until all the lava crystals are defeated, which makes his flames go out, causing him to take a percentage of his health in damage, and losing his "immunity" to damage. At around 1/3 health, he commands his Flamelings to not only shoot lava pellets, but also lava beams. Alongside his flamelings, he creates hexagonal pulses of lava that must be jumped over in order to dodge. Glacies Anima Glacies Anime is a boss themed off ice. With long distance dashes, and the ability to freeze its enemies, Glacies has true mobility. He can explode ice crystals, creating far distance shockwaves. The most notable aspect of this boss is that, when at low health, he suddenly splits himself into “Lost Souls”. After a duration of time, he absorbs the Lost Souls back into his shattered body. After this process repeats a few times, he will explode a block of ice onto the ground, and pillars of ice will become part of his moveset. He will still split into Lost Souls, and once there is only one Lost Soul left, the goal is to defeat it until Glacies Anima finally dies.